ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Melodee M. Spevack
Melodee M. Spevack is an actress, stuntwoman, and voice artist who provided the voice of the Andorian lieutenant in the Star Trek: Enterprise episode . She was listed as Andorian Com Voice in the end credits of the episode. In addition she served as casting and voice director for the video games Star Trek: 25th Anniversary (PC) (1992) and Star Trek: Judgment Rites (1993). For the previous one she also voiced Brittany Marata and the computer and for the latter one Admiral Cain, Ops, Debug, and Fase. Spevack was born in Chicago, Illinois and made her first entertainment business steps in the late '70s with an appearance in the drama Deadbeat (1976) alongside Scott Lawrence and Tom Wright, followed by appearances in The Jeffersons episode The Good Life (1983), the horror film Spellbinder (1988, written by Tracy Tormé and with Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, Richard Fancy, and John DeMita), the action film East L.A. Warriors (1989), and the Freddy's Nightmares episode Welcome to Springwood (1989, with Michael Horton and Dey Young). A british trained stuntwoman and fight choreographer specialized in sword work, archery, horse work, and fights; she studied under Anthony De Longis and Paul Stader, Spevack often has acting roles including physical action but also served as stunt double for a number of actresses, including Stephanie Beacham in The Colbys (1985-1987) and Dynasty (1985-1989), in the horror thriller The First Power (1990, with Jeff Kober and Melanie Shatner, and stunts by Tom Morga, Lane Leavitt, and Terry Jackson), in the thriller Blue Desert (1991), in the television series Silk Stalkings (1991-1995), and in the comedy The Mask (1994, with Robert O'Reilly, Kevin Grevioux, Louis Ortiz, and stunts by Scott McElroy, Gary Epper, and Joni Avery). The work she is maybe best known for is her career as voice actress and voice casting director; she is the vice president of the Nevada based Voxworks voice corporation; for numerous video games, television series, and feature films. She served as voice double for in the 1997 sequel Alien: Resurrection and for in the 2004 drama We Don't Live Here Anymore, served as ADR voice in the 1997 science fiction blockbuster Starship Troopers , the 1997 sequel The Lost World: Jurassic Park, and in the 1998 horror film John Carpenter's Vampires, and lent her voice to video games and animated series such as RoboTech (1985, with Iona Morris and Dan Woren), Stonekeep (1994), Trigun (1998), Galerians (1999), Argento Soma (2000), Hunt for the Sword Samurai (2000, with Dan Woren), Space Pirate Captain Harlock: The Endless Odyssey (2002), Digimon: Digital Monsters (1999-2003), Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard (2005), and Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria (2006). Spevack also served as associate producer and casting director for films such as science fiction comedy Dinosaur Valley Girls (1996, with Jeff Rector and Bill Blair) and the horror film the Mummy's Kiss (2003, with Richard Lynch and David Jean Thomas). Further performances include voice work in the television series Xena: Warrior Princess (1997 and 2000, the latter one with guest star Musetta Vander), the short comedy Steven Spielberg's Movie (2001), The Division episode Mothers and Daughters (2001, with John Cothran, Jr., Michael Papajohn, and Freda Foh Shen), stunt work in the television series Invasion (2005), and the short films Balance (2005) and Chicxulub (2006, with Joel Swetow). More recently, Spevack was interviewed in the documentary Adventures in Voice Acting (2007, alongside Michael Forest and Mary Elizabeth McGlynn), served as fight coordinator for the short film Forced Alliance (2007, with Jeff Doba) and the comedy Never Say Macbeth (2007, with Alexander Enberg, Diane M. Hurley, and Sam Zeller), played a supporting role in the drama Pain Within (2007, with Matt Roe), and lent her voice to the video game Lost Odyssey (2008, with Michael Bell). She also continues her work with Star Trek as an actress in several fan productions. External links * MelodeeSpevack.com - official site * * * Melodee M. Spevack at WallisAgency.com * Melodee M. Spevack at WorkingActorsGroup.com * Melodee M. Spevack at NowCasting.com * Melodee M. Spevack at VoiceChasers.com * Melodee M. Spevack at AnimeNewsNetwork.com * Interview at Digipedia.net es:Melodee M. Spevack Spevack, Melodee M. Spevack, Melodee M.